Dealing With the Pain
by Padfootfreak14
Summary: Elizabeth Black has been in love for two years but now she has lost her father. Will her love make it better or leave her on her own.


"Remus!" a young woman yelled out upon stumbling into the aged house. "Damn it Remus where the hell are you mmph." The girl's yells were cut by a hand being thrown over her mouth.

"Quiet, you don't want to wake your damned grandmother." A man's voice muttered into her ear.

"I don't give a bloody god damn if the bitch wakes up or not. You can answer when I call for you."

"Lycaenion Elizabeth Black, you were not raised to use such poor language and I very much doubt your father would find it endearing." The girl stormed upstairs, flung open a door and grabbed two bottles off a desk before going back downstairs and handing one to her companion.

"Don't ever call me that again," she said darkly as she sat on a long couch and opened her bottle and taking a large gulp.

"Liz, drowning yourself in Firewhisky isn't going to solve anything." He said as he sat with her on the couch.

"Don't give me that Remus, if you had known where any was you'd have been wasted long before I got here." Liz said as she took another large gulp. Remus knew she was right.

"If Molly or Andromeda find out about this they'll have my head." Remus stated as he opened his bottle and drank enough out of it to even himself with Liz.

"I have no intention of telling them, besides, I am an adult now and I am out of school."

"I shouldn't be encouraging such behavior, you are too young to get into such a bad habit." Both took another large gulp, they had yet to make a dent in the large bottles.

"I'm not making it a habit Remus, this is a one time thing and you are hardly one to talk."

Nearly and hour later, over half of each bottle was gone and both of them were quite drunk. Remus took and capped the bottles and took them off to the kitchen. He'd gotten one in the cabinet when he heard Liz calling him from the other room. Not feeling like having his drunken god-daughter scream at him, he immediately went to see what she wanted. The sight he was met with he was not prepared for. Liz sat on the couch, her eyes filled with tears and her lips trembling. Her normally brilliant silver eyes were a dull pale gray. She looked at him and let out a choked sob as he made a move to be nearer. By the time Remus got his drunken body to Liz her body was racked with pained sobs and he could vaguely distinguish something about unfair and too soon amongst them. Knowing nothing else to do, Remus pulled her into a tight embrace and let her calm down. The combination of Remus holding her like he was and the fact that her body had run out of tears had Liz in a somewhat calm state within fifteen minutes. She moved her head up to rest on his shoulder and was immensely glad that Remus didn't let her go.

"I am so pathetic." Liz muttered into his shoulder.

"You are not pathetic Lizzie," he slurred drunkenly as he affectionately nuzzled into where her neck met her shoulder. "So far from it." Liz gave a slight giggle before she nuzzled into him

"I love you Rem, don't ever forget that." She murmured

"I love you too sweet heart, always will." Liz shifted and moved as close as physically possible to Remus before she resumed nuzzling and softly kissed his neck, causing him to lightly moan. "You are such a brat Liz" Remus said as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, still keeping one arm around her. Elizabeth gave a playful whimper before crawling up on his lap, leaning into his arm and staring up at him. Remus knew what she wanted from him. She wanted him to just give-in to her and let her love him like she'd been wanting to for the last two years. Remus also knew that if he gave into her now, he'd probably regret it in the morning. Despite this knowledge, he couldn't help but look down at Liz and he quickly wished he hadn't. The look in her eyes wasn't the playful neediness they usually bore when she wanted something, they were dark and desperate. The only other time he'd seen those eyes was when she had been so desperate to convince him that her father wasn't the traitorous murderer everyone thought and Remus had never regretted anything as much as not believing what she had to say then. He was ripped from his train of thought when Liz wrapper her arms around his shoulders, pulled herself up to eye level and kissed him with as much intensity as she could muster. A voice in his head told him to stop fighting and that he did. Remus kissed her back with as much love and intensity as she had given to him and they kissed until they both ran out of air. The kiss had been incredibly sobering, but none of the expected guilt and regret came.

"You should go get some sleep Cae, we both should." Remus said as he let out a wide yawn and stood up. Liz was indeed feeling quite tired, that is until her grandmother's portrait opened.

"You insufferable little tramp! How dare you throw your self on such filth in my house!" Liz ignored the screaming and drug Remus past the painting and into her room, which had originally belonged to her grandmother.

"You awake enough to really piss her off" Liz said deviously as she pushed him onto the bed.

"You really are a devious brat you know that." Remus said, fully understanding what she was planning to do. When Elizabeth jumped on the bed the springs inside creaked and moaned. She raised an eyebrow at Remus before thinking to herself how much fun this would be. It is unlikely that either would have been so keen on the plan had they not had over half a bottle of Firewhisky each, but they had and they were most definitely not in their right minds. Liz smiled as she emitted a loud moan. Upon doing so the screams of Walburga Black increase.

"You insolent slut…" the rest of her words were lost amongst the moans, rips, squeaks, bangs and various other sounds coming from the room. When Liz had finally tired of their game she threw on a long robe that covered her clothes before going out in the hall and yanking the curtains back closed over her shocked and appalled grandmother.

"That was so much fun," Liz laughed

Remus lay on the bed slightly sweaty and trying to catch his breath. Liz sauntered back into the room and curled up next to him with one of her legs draped across his lower body. Remus looked down and smiled at his highly amused companion before adventurously kissing her. Liz smiled into the kiss as Remus grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and was pleasantly surprised to feel Remus' tongue caressing her bottom lip. Liz gladly met his tongue with her own and let out a soft moan as she felt his hands caressing her thigh and stomach. She bent one leg up as Remus moved down to kiss her. Liz let out a gasp and a suppressed moan as he tended to the hollow at the base of her neck and slipped a hand up her top. When his lips were back on hers Liz started to undo the buttons on Remus' shirt as their kisses became more heated and touches more urgent. He hesitated for a moment before Liz sat up and tore off her top revealing supple breasts incased in a crimson that stood out against her milky skin. Liz threw off her sandals and used Remus' shock to position herself on top as she began to kiss from his neck down his chest, putting soft kisses on each scar as she made her way down to the line of hair leading farther down. Liz moved back up to kiss his neck more as she undid his belt and pants. Shortly after Liz started kissing and nipping at the sensitive spot on his neck Remus flipped them back over, capturing her lips with his and let Liz push his pants down as he undid hers. Liz whimpered when Remus broke the kiss and hovered above her, pushing her arms away when she reached out for him. He stopped straddling her long enough to tug off her pants before kissing his way down her body.

"This will not do" Remus growled as he reached her covered breasts and promptly ripped off her bra. Liz was helpless to do little other than to lay there and feel Remus' mouth moving down her body, teasing her swollen breasts and pert nipples. She gasped as she felt his mouth kissing her inner thigh before pausing again. "Nor will this," he said as he gave her a wolfish grin and tore off the matching panties just as he had her bra.

"Oh. My. God." she panted between breaths as his tongue explored her inner depths. "REMUS!" Liz half screamed and half moaned as Remus took her ever sensitive nub between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug. She could feel the liquid pooling inside of her and knew she was more than ready as she pulled Remus up by his hair. "Stop teasing me Rem," Liz panted as he stared at her, his eyes dark with desire for her. Remus leaned back in to kiss her lips as Liz slid his boxers off with her foot. Liz felt the excitement build up within her as Remus positioned himself and looked her in the eyes.

"Feel free to hold on to me my little she-wolf, this will probably hurt." Liz nodded her head in understanding. Of course it would hurt, after all she wasn't all that experienced, but she wasn't about to tell him at that precise moment. She felt the pain between her legs as Remus entered her and she dug her nails into his back. Once he had fully entered her Liz truly understood why Remus had warned her, he was big. Remus returned to kissing her as he slowly started moving inside of her by the forth or fifth slow, laborious thrust Elizabeth was quite sure that her nails had penetrated the skin on Remus' back. After probably another two dozen the pain ceased and was replaced by a pleasurable pressure. Liz brought her hips down to match Remus' movement and felt him hesitate before setting a smooth rhythm that she eagerly matched. Liz moved her arms to wrap around neck and her legs found themselves intertwined with Remus' own lean legs. When she felt the first spasm she and Remus both audibly moaned at the increased tightness. Sensing her impatience, Remus sped up his pace and with his pace came Lizzie's moans. A split second after Liz's climax overtook her she vaguely felt Remus come inside her. When the orgasm finally subsided Remus leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look quite so beautiful as you do when you are under me." He gently withdrew from her before rolling on to his side and holding Liz in his arms as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"You will never realize how much I truly love you" Remus whispered before cuddling close to Elizabeth and drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
